This patent application is co-pending with my eight other patent applications having Ser. Nos. 798,059; 798,060; 798,061; 798,062; 798,063; 798,064; 798,065 and 798,066 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,740 and having the same filing date of May 18, 1977 related to a high pressure air turbine-gear train assembly describing and claiming various aspects thereof.
This invention relates to a vibration attenuating mount system, and more particularly to a system for reducing vibrational energy, displacements and forces transmitted from a gear train casing to a supporting structure thereof.
It has been common in industry to employ vibration isolation or spring-like support systems to reduce the transmission of vibrational energy from its source to the supporting structure. These support systems have taken many forms using rubber in shear and/or compression, all-metal materials similar to steel wool in confinement, and springs. The support systems take different configurations suitable for particular applications. The mechanics of these isolation attempts is to support the element generating the disturbing force or the element to be protected from the vibration forces so that its natural frequency on its support member is less than about 70 percent of the disturbing frequency and at the same time provides damping to the extent needed to reduce its response while going through its natural frequency during a transient. Furthermore, the isolation mount system must also transfer steady state loads to its ground reference. This results, in case of extremely high loads, in rather stiff mounts and low attenuation. Furthermore, in case of machines operating at high power and which are of low weight and where high torsional loads are experienced, it is desirable that the mounting system must also satisfy the requirement that it be small, soft, strong and support the unit symmetrically about its center of rotation.